


Nagito Komaeda/Reader Oneshots

by HyazieG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nekos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyazieG/pseuds/HyazieG
Summary: Little stories where you go through lots of stuff with Nagito Komaeda, from Despair to Hope. (This book has more hope since your dear author doesn't like angst but she's willing to give it a try one day)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Nagito Komaeda/Reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this series of oneshots regarding mostly Komaeda Nagito and the Reader. If you have some requests, please feel free to write some. This is an improved version of my fanfiction book on Wattpad.

A few symbology:

(Y/N) = Your Name

(F/CF) = Your favorite cake flavor

**_"Cake time! Come, (Y/N)! Make a wish and blow your candles!"_ **

_You nodded happily at your cousin who was at that time the same age as you, lowering your head, you prepared to blow the candle when another cousin of yours pushed your head down your birthday cake, dirtying your face with frosting in the process. This made you upset at them and decided to grab a very big piece from said cake to throw at their face for revenge._

_**"How dare you?!"** You said as you threw yourself at your cousin to start a fight but your mother quickly grabbed your little arm, stopping whatever conflict it could happen. She could perfectly understand though, you were only children. Eight years of age to be exact. _

_Indeed, this was your 8th birthday, your parents invited the whole family members to celebrate together. The evening was going smoothly, or so you thought until your face got covered in the (F/CF) icing of the cake, filling your nostrils painfully almost choking you. Your mother had to talk to your aunt, finally making your cousin apologize to you, you just shrugged at them and quickly went to finally open all the presents you got._

\-----

_Hours later, all of them left, leaving you alone with your parents so you could relax together after the troublesome party it turned out to be. You sat on the couch exhausted, closing your eyes so you could get some sleep until your father, previously outside the house, returned with a medium-sized box resting on his arms. He called you to get your attention as you then opened your eyes a little to take a glimpse of a cyan blanket inside the box. You looked at it confused as your father spoke while your mother smiled brightly._

**_"_ _(Y/N), remember you told us what to get you for your birthday?"_ ** _He asked with evident enthusiasm as you then bounced cheerfully on the couch, rising your voice you replied._

**_"Yes, daddy! I said I wanted a puppy!"_ **

_Your father chuckled as he got on his knees, leaving the box on the floor so you could go see its content. **"Exactly, so why don't you come over and open your present?" .**_

_You obviously couldn't refuse his offer so you obeyed and walked towards the box, lifting the blanket, you tilted your head to the side to get a better view._

_What you saw that made you impressed was a kind of what it seemed like a 9 year old half cat and half boy sleeping peacefully inside that comfy prison he was in. He had white soft ears that matched his hair and tail which they were of the same color, his skin was as pale as the milk itself, making you unable to stop staring_ _at him with curiosity, not sure why on earth your parents got you a weird "pet" with human characteristics like this one._

**_"We just found him at the street alone and terrified. We thought it was a good idea to bring him here as a new part of the family"._ **

_You then, being the curious child you were, tried to touch one of the boy's cat ears softly, its texture was so soft as if you were touching a plushie. The movement made the little creature open his eyes. showing a pair of beautifull greenish-gray orbs, looking at you deeply once he was waking up slowly. You waited for his next move until you heard a faint sound coming from him._

_**"Nya..."** The kitty child said and sat down with a shy smile on his face, earning a bigger smile from you as you decided to ask._

_" **Ah! Good morning little one! Hey, what's your name?"** The white "neko" opened his mouth to reply, there, you noticed that his way of speaking was weirder than you thought._

_**"...Mwy name is Nagito... eh... K-Komwaeda..."** You couldn't help but giggle sweetly at his cute response. _

_" **Aw! You're so adorable Nagito! I'm (Y/N) (L/N), your new friend!"** And with that, you threw your arms around his little figure._

_**"New... fwiend?"** He asked startled as you nodded while still hugging him, not noticing he was so shocked at your actions for a few minutes but then returned your hug tenderly. _

* * *

10 years had passed... your friendship with Nagito was improving each day. For you, he was the one who you could trust your deep secrets, an accomplice in your antics, in other words, he became someone very important to you and your family. You chuckled everytime you remember that day you and Nagito met. Your parents after taking a good look at your friend, realized an hour later that they had literally just picked up a **BOY** from the street, they freaked out as they thought about the possibility of someone looking for Nagito. They then told you they made a mistake and that you couldn't have him but you strongly refused to let him go. 

A few years later, your parents thought that the marshmallow haired boy should attend school, you slightly agree with that idea, taking into accound that maybe it would be difficult for Nagito because of his appearance. There was no way your classmates won't freak out watching Nagito's cat ears and tail, so you opted to hide them under his clothing. However, Komaeda wasn't very cooperative. 

"Goddamit Nagito! Could you please stay still?!" You yelled while twisting Komaeda's tail so you could hide it under his jeans. 

"...Nya! (Y/N)-sama, even though I deserve this, it hurts!" Nagito shouted in pain and clenched his teeth at your rough actions. 

"Stop! I'm not punishing you, I just want you to look... normal". You replied, stopping what you were doing once you were sure his tail wasn't on plain sight anymore. Sighing in relief, you sat down on the bed, gasping for air. "Oh and... I thought I told you before not to call me - _sama"._

Nagito didn't pay attention to that last sentence, he was so busy nursing his poor tail, making sounds like the injured cat he was. "Ay... (Y/N)-sama, are you sure the twisting was necessary?". 

"Oh, did I hurt you that much? I'm so sorry..." You said guilty as you gave him a quick hug, ignoring the fact that he just called you _sama_ once again. "Well, now then, put your hood on". You commanded and Nagito did so to now hide his cute cat ears. You both were wearing Hope's Peak Academy's uniform, the white haired boy wore a weird looking green jacket he bought a year ago on top of his clothing, despite that it was kind of hot outside. 

Once you both were ready, you walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob, Nagito on the other hand, had some secret plans of his own. He quickly wrapped his long arms around your waist, pushing you against the door in the process. You blushed slightly, the sudden movement made you gasp in surprise and bewilderment, you then tried with all your might to break free from his grasp. 

"What the-?! Nagito! We'll be late for school! G-get off me!" You yelled at him but the kitty boy hugged you harder, making it more difficult for you to escape.

"Hmm... (Y/N)-sama... how about we forget about school? I want to repay you for all the kindness you had been giving me. Just accept what I have to offer you". Nagito purred, his eyes shone with love and, what was that... um, lust?. Oh no. You felt a little scared as he laid you down on your small bed while you watched him taking his clothes off, the blush present on your cheeks intensified and covered your face in your hands in embarrassment. A few seconds later, you felt Nagito falling on top of you. 

_What's up with him?... I need to stop this... What if my parents arrive and see us like this? They would probably take Nagito away from me..._

"Don't worry about your parents, they told me they won't return until 10pm~" He whispered in your ear as if he knew exactly what were you thinking. He proceeded to lift your shirt up, purring sweetly while his tail was wagging slowly. Despite the pleasant feelings you started to have, your subconscious pleaded you to realize this was not okay, although, your body began to betray you, not doing anything to keep Nagito from touching you.

His cold fingers were stroking your sides, neck and stomach...You gasped at his touch that made you feel good and guilty at the same time, little sounds coming from your mouth in pleasure as he then got naughtier and brush his lips to the most sensitive parts of your body. At this point, rationality returned to your mind. You grabbed Nagito by his shoulders and flipped him quickly before he did anything else. He hit his head on the matress by accident, whining slightly in pain at this, you quickly rubbed his head and hugged him to you softly while mumbling an apologize. That apparently calmed his naughty side because he just stayed still, burying his face in your shoulder as he was enjoying your strokes in his hair. 

You took a glance at his adorable face, noticing that he was falling asleep, you kissed the top of his head and he looked at you with pure love. 

"Hmmm, I love you (Y/N)-sama". He purred as you let out a sigh at the way he called you again. However, your heart fluttered in your chest at his words. He indeed was the best gift that life could have given you. 

"I love you too, my kitty". You replied, feeling your eyelids close as you heard Nagito's soft purrs feeling the air. 

Meh, school could wait... 


End file.
